1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information technology and computer industry advances, portable electronic apparatuses, such as notebook computers, and other precise instruments are more widely used. Owing to demands for convenience and practicality, the portable electronic product is designed to be lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. For example, a notebook PC is required to be lighter, thinner and powerful in computing performance.
Because of the requirement of lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller for portable electronic apparatuses, components therein face a heat dissipation problem. The mainstream framework of heat dissipation design in a portable electronic apparatus, i.e. a notebook computer, is forced heat convection via a centrifugal fan.
Once heat dissipation efficiency is enhanced, airflow is essentially accelerated. The stronger the airflow is, the more turbulent the wake flow is. Thus, notebook PC manufacturers face a challenge between reducing noise and improving overall heat dissipation efficiency.